Massie's Little Sister
by crzydanclvr
Summary: What if Masie had a little sister? And she had the same Alpha material as Massie? If you liked the Clique you should love this. R&R! Discontinued!
1. Trailer Character Info

**Hola! This chapter is just an intro so feel free to skip. BUT I'm warning you... it's pretty dramatic. Like those commercials you see?**

Everyone has heard of Massie Block, Alpha of Westchester. But what if she had a sister?

_"I may be Massie's sister but there's no such thing as second place in my dictionary."_

A whole new crew, all new drama.

_"Jessa! Aaron says you cheated on Jonathan with Derrick! How could you?"_

Massie's adventures with the Pretty Committee may have been extreme, but they're nothing compared to the Star Girls.

_"I hear there's a catfight; what's happened now?"_

Jessa Block may be new to Westchester but she's got more tricks up her sleeve than Massie has clothes in her closet.

**P.s.- I've added a character list so you don't get confused.**

**Star Girls:**

**Tara- the good girl, the alpha. But when a new girl threatens her status, she might just let her mean side show.**

**Claire-Tara's beta. She loves the new girl Jessa, until she notices HER boyfriend, Derrick, taking an interest in Jessa.**

**Erissa-Has always lived in the shadows of Tara and Claire until Jessa shows up. Will she decide to leave the Star Girls for good?**

**Natalie-She loves her Stars but loves Erissa the most. But when Erissa starts talking trash about the shining stars, she may have to choose between her besties. **

**Jessa-The new girl. She's nice only if you're nice first. But when an old friend sees her, her world may fall apart.**

**The Guys**

**Derrick-Claire's bf. But when a new girl catches his eye, what will he do?**

**Jon-has always liked Tara, but isn't sure about her feelings toward him. What will happen when he dares to do the unexpected?**

**Aaron-Thought Massie was THE ONE. But when she dumps him for a certain guy, what will he do to get revenge.**

**Jonathan-the new boy that's got something to prove. **

**~lili**


	2. New Friends

**Tell me what you think! Btw Claire and Derrick are in Jessa's grade. The names are mine(cept for Claire and Derrick) but their personalities are like the ones in the clique book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book Clique(sadly) or any of the characters in it**

Prologue

I woke up to the sound of my older sister's voice.

"Jessa! Wake up! Issac is leaving in half an hour, whether you're in the car or not!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! Geez, Mass." I threw the covers off and dragged myself to the bathroom. I stuck my contacts in, brushed my hair, and put on my makeup. Then I ran to my room and grabbed the clothes I had laid out and threw them on, careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. I hurried downstairs and grabbed a bagel.

"Not a good way to start your first day, Jess," Massie smirked. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. By the time I was done, she was already out the door.

"Okay, Issac. Let's go." Massie glanced at me.

"Jess, could you sit in the back? We have to pick up a few more."

"A few what? It's the first day of school Mass, how could you possibly have already made all new friends?" I exclaimed. She shrugged and flashed a winning smile.

"Remember the welcome banquet? Well, I met some girls, three actually, and we really clicked. Now, let me make sure your outfit won't _competely_ embarrass me," she scrunched up her eyes and scrutinized my outfit.

"Is this really necessary? I'm not even in your grade!" She sighed.

"So? You're still my little … okay, let's get started. Hm…" she pondered. "Black sequin top, white pearl necklace, pearl headband, white paint-splattered skinnies, and black leather boots with white lining and red bows. Solid nine-point-two," she nodded in satisfaction.

"Thanks? Anyway, who are these girls you met?" I asked.

"Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil. Alicia is a total Spanish beauty. Kristen is a total sports nut and Dylan-" I cut her off.

"Wait, Dylan Marvil? As in the daughter of world-famous Merri-Lee Marvil? You did not!" She nodded smugly.

"It's a gift," she shrugged. As the car slowed to a stop, Massie squealed in excitement.

"It's Alicia!" The car window slid down to reveal a Spanish beauty strutting down a beautifully landscaped driveway. As Alicia hopped in, I studied her.

She was decked out in Ralph Lauren. She wore a black micro mini skirt, a ruffled crème top with a black blazer, and crème colored heels.

"Hola, chica!" Alicia sang. Massie grinned and scooted over so Alicia could sit.

"Heyyyy, girlie! You look totally cuh- yute!" Massie exclaimed.

"Thanks, and back at 'ya. Oh and before I forget, I got you a little something." Alicia grinned. She dug into her bag and pulled out a velvet box.

"A prez? You shouldn't have!" Massie gushed. But even so, she still took it. When she opened it up, I saw a gold charm in the shape of the Ralph Lauren symbol. I held back a laugh. Gosh, this girl really loved Ralph Lauren.

The rest of the ride was pretty normal. Well, except for when we picked up all of Massie's other friends. By the time we arrived at OCD, I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. Massie had her friends, sure, but what about me? They were all in eigth grade; I was in seventh. And judging from these girls, I wasn't sure if I could fit in.

"Ok, so locker 2091…" I hated first days, so I had memorized my entire schedule. As I was searching for my locker, I bumped into a group of girls.

"Sorry," I mumbled. The girl in the front let out a high pitched giggle.

"Totally. You really should watch where you're going, even if you are new."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. She glared, her red hair looking as fiery as her personality.

"You heard me, newb." I gave her a look. As I was about to reply, I heard a new voice.

"Oh, give me a break, Annah. First day of school and you're already trying to ruin someone's day?" Annah turned to glare at the newcomer, a confident blonde.

"Oh, hello, _Claire_. Didn't realize there was an ugly contest today." Claire snorted.

"Yeah, and I didn't realize your comebacks could get any worse. But hey, if there actually was an ugly contest, you might have a chance!" Claire snapped, faking enthusiasm. Annah gave another fake sickly sweet smile before stalkng off, her clones trailing behind.

"Sorry about that. That probably didn't give you a good impression of our class but I promise that most of us are normal. Well, at least nicer than that." She laughed. I smiled hesitantly.

"By the way, I'm Claire. Claire Lyons."

"I'm Jessa Block." Claire smiled.

"I love that bag? Is it a Marc Jacobs?" I nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

"You should totally bring it today!"

"Today? What's today?"

"Today is the welcome dance! There are four major dances; the welcome dance, winter ball, Valentine's Day dance, and the Last Ball. They are like, the biggest events ever!" Claire giggled.

"That sounds like so much fun! But what do you do at the welcome dance? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Omg yes! Okay so there's this part where all the new kids are introduced and stuff. So dress fancy!"

"Now I can't wait," I laughed. "If you aren't busy, maybe you want to come over to my house before the dance?" Claire's face lit up.

"That would be great! Thank you so much," she exclaimed, giving me a quick hug.

After talking a little longer, I found out we had almost all the same classes, including homeroom. As we walked to homeroom, I got a chance to look at her. She had bright blonde hair accented with honey brown highlights and cute bangs that went straight across her face. She was wearing pink jeggings with knee high converse and a black shirt with an intricate lace design. To sum it up, she was pretty and had an amazing sense of style.

"Hey!" When I opened the door that afternoon, Claire was carrying a load of bagd that looked like clothes. As I helped her take the bags, I heard Massie come down the stairs.

"Jess, who's at the- oh, hey. You must be Claire; I'm Massie." Claire smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you. Are you going to the dance too?" Massie shook her head.

"Nope. Me and the girls are going to hit the mall and catch up on the season's newest clothes."

"Have fun, Mass," I interjected. "We'll be upstairs in my room getting ready !" Then I dragged Claire away from my sister and into my room. Then we both unzipped the bags to reveal Claire's beautiful dressed.

There were five in all. One had a flowery pattern and felt like silk. It hugged my waist like an old friend. Another one was so loose I thought she had brought the wrong one, until she pulled out a long belt and tied it up in the middle. There was also a black dress with a heavily layered skirt. She pulled out a light pink dress with one strap that was ruffled all along the neckline.

"This is mine," she told me, smiling before pulling out the last one.

It was beautiful. It was mainly white with a little black. It had only one strap, like Claire's but had white roses along the border. It had a simple black tie to finish it off. When I tried it on, I knew this was the one I would wear. It hit my thigh exactly in the middle and fit perfectly. When I walked out, Claire gasped.

"That looks ah-mazing on you!You totally have to wear it!" she exclaimed. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace in the shape of a rose.

"It goes with this outfit," she grinned.

"Thank you!" I breathed. " It's simply beautiful!"

"Consider it a gift."

Two hours later, we were all set to go. My brown hair was curled and pulled back into messy bun while hers was a fancy braid.

"Girl, nothing beats a good entrance to make yourself known." Claire commented, grinning at our appearance in the mirror.

"Ah-greed."

"So, do you want to know bout my friends?"

"Totally."

"There's Erissa, and Natalie. They're like, my besties. And of course, you're now one of them."

"Oh, the girls we sat with at lunch?" I asked, and Claire nodded. "They seem nice."

"They are, but right now we need to leave!" she exclaimed, giggling in excitement.

I had known OCD was rich, but this… this was more than breathtaking. St. Roger's banquet hall had been transformed. The glass staircase leading to the dance floor was illuminated by the twinkling lights weaved above and beneath it. The four corners of the room were raised, almost like a second floor. The roomes on tope were completely glass; top, sides, and bottom. Inside I could see people. In the center of the room, I could see the stage, and the disco ball glittering above it.

As we stood at the head of the staircase, people passing by us, Claire grinned.

"Like it?"

"Like it? It-It's …" I stuttered.

"It's about the size of a normal elementary school," Claire finished. I widened my eyes. One room, the size of an entire school? I almost fainted.

"Oh, hey," she saide, squinting to see her cellphone through the lights. "My friends got a room. Let's go!" She dragged me through the crowd, trying not to let me get lost. When we reached one of the corners, she pressed a button, revealing a glass elevator.

As we headed up, she remarked, "These rooms, as we call them, are made completely of glass, except for the skeleton. But everything else; the floor, seiling, and walls, are glass." As we reached the top, she squeezed my hand.

"Try not to get too excited." Then the door slid open, revealing a room full of Claire's friends.

I saw Erissa and Natalie talking to a blonde-haired girl I didn't know. The ones closest to us were a group of guys, who all looked up to smile at Claire and me.

"Hey, guys!" Claire exclaimed. "Remember that girl I told you about? Well, here she is! Jess, meet Derrick, John, and Aaron.

The one on the left with shaggy brown hair smiled and stretched out his hand. "Hey," he said. "I'm Derrick." The friend next to him, a blonde, whispered in his ear and laughed as he watched the blush on Derrick's face grow.

"And I'm Aaron," the blonde laughed, exuberating confidence. I smiled at both of them.

"And as you know, I'm Jessa." The last guy, a redhead coughed his throat loudly.

"AND my name is John." Claire nodded, giving him a look.

"Okay, okay. But we've got to go; she hasn't met Tara yet." John raised his eyebrows.

"Ha! She hasn't met Tara? How has she lived?" Aaron laughed at John's comment.

"Awww, is little John upset that not everyone knows his crushie wushie?" he cooed, using a babyish voice. Claire just laughed and dragged Jessa away.

They walked toward the blonde that had been talking to Erissa and Natalie. "Tara!" Claire called, Jessa called. Tara turned and lit up as soon as she saw Claire.

"Claire-bear! How are you?" As they continues to chat, I felt myself losing interest. I strayed from Claire, simply taking in my surroundings. I was looking out the window when I felt someone bump into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I-Wait Jessa? Is that you?" I felt myself start to stutter.

"Jonathan?"

**Not really a cliffy but still dramatic, right? (just say yes nobody cares what you think) Haha I'm just kidding! I really do care so REVIEW! And btw Tara? Love that name!**

**~lili**


End file.
